Viens jusqu'à moi
by hathor2
Summary: Quand une chanson révèle les réels sentiments d'une personne pour une autre... Je sais ce résumé et pourrave mais bon, faudra faire avec. XD


_Les personnages : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, mais à Masashi Kishimoto ! Cela me fait ch*** un max !_

_Petite OS - Song._

_Petite paranthèse puisque je suis entrain de publier GROS PROBLEME._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**oxoxoxo**

**Viens Jusqu'à Moi**

La team 7 originelle n'est plus depuis maintenant bien plus de 4 ans, ce qui pèse au morale de Sakura mais surtout de Naruto. Ce dernier, c'est dernier temps, déprime, il fait semblant de sourire, surtout depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke lors de la réunion des cinq Kages, mais personne n'est dupe. Il ne sort plus avec ses amis le soir. Il ne va que très rarement à l'Ichiraku, et tous commencent à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Alors qu'un soir le groupe d'ami se promènent près du parc à côté de l'étang, ils entendent une voie s'élever, qui chante...

_M'entends-tu quand je te parle  
Dans la prison de ton cœur  
Je connais le poids de tes larmes  
Et des questions intérieures_

Ils sont surpris, alors qu'ils se sont approchés, de voir que c'est Naruto. Déjà ils sont surpris de constater qu'il chante bien, mais surtout qu'il regarde une photo. Sakura comprend que c'est la photo de leur ancienne équipe. Et tous remarquent qu'il pleure également. Ils continuent de l'écouter sans faire de bruit.

_Je comprends bien que tu protèges  
De tous les maux et tous les pièges  
En taisant tes douleurs_

_Je connais la liste longue  
De ces barrières entre nous  
Quand pour faire comme tout le monde  
On fait semblant jusqu'au bout_

_Mais je veux une place différente  
Être l'âme sœur et la présence  
Qui comprend tout_

En entendant les dernières paroles, pour tous c'est un choc mais ils comprennent mieux pourquoi il cherche tant à ramener Sasuke. Il l'aime.

Sakura devrait se sentir trahit mais elle sait aussi que le ténébreux Uchiha a une place importante dans le cœur du blond, une place qui étouffe son cœur et qui le rend malheureux et menteur envers les autres.

{_Refrain:}_  
_Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi  
Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas  
Viens jusqu'à moi  
Viens jusqu'à moi  
_

Ils remarquent qu'il est vraiment le seul à contre Sasuke, alors qu'eux surtout Sakura n'ont fait qu'effleurer l'iceberg qu'était devenu, il y a très longtemps, le cœur du dernier Uchiha.

_Je suis là dans le silence  
Quelque soit le jour et l'heure  
J'attendrai que tu t'avances  
Pour avouer ce qui tes lourd_

_Je veux cette place différente  
Celle de l'âme sœur, de la présence  
Qui sait porter secours_

_Viens te raccrocher à moi  
Mon cœur est une terre d'asile  
Pour que tu trouves les pas tranquilles  
Vers ton amour_

_{au Refrain}_

_Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi  
Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas  
Viens jusqu'à moi  
Viens jusqu'à moi_

_Viens jusqu'à moi, viens jusqu'à moi..._

La chanson prend fin et ils remarquent qu'il caresse du bout des doigts le visage de Sasuke, c'est alors qu'ils l'entendent parler tout seul.

- Pourquoi tu refuses mon aide ?... Je peux taire mon amour pour toi... mais Sakura t'aime énormément... Et je ne veux pas la blesser... Viens jusqu'à moi... Reviens jusqu'à nous...

Les autres sont vraiment surpris par ses paroles et remarquent qu'il pense toujours au bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre et non à lui et que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Sakura se sont transformés en un amour fraternel.

C'est alors qu'il se lève, rangeant la photo dans sa poche et il disparaît dans la nuit, laissant les autres encore sous le choc.

Ils ne peuvent que faire un souhait, voyant une étoile filante tombé, pour Naruto, y compris Sakura : que Sasuke rentre au village pour rendre le vrai sourire au Soleil de Konoha.

**oxoxoxo**

_Alors qu'en avait vous pensez ? J'attends vos coms portant une bonne critique ou non avec impatience. Au moins cela me permettra de l'améliorer s'il le faut._


End file.
